The embodiment of the invention disclosed herein is directed primarily to structural improvements in a game which may be used for home entertainment. The game is provided with a box like structure having a plurality of sets of selectors and indicators. Each set of selectors has a plurality of illuminated push button switches arranged in a row along one side of the box. Each set of indicators has a plurality of illuminated indicia bearing elements also arranged in a row and corresponding to the positions of the illuminated push button switches. The game includes question cards having one or more questions on them, and these questions are to be answered by the players of the game. The question card has a coded answer for each question. When a player answers the question on the card that player indicates the answer by pressing one of the push button switches which will become illuminated. The push button switch has an inner lock and will remain illuminated. The question card is then inserted into a slot in the top of the box and the card is depressed to actuate a sensing circuit within the box. This will energize a selected one or more of the indicia bearing indicators and illuminate it. When the illuminated indicia bearing indicator corresponds in position to the illuminated selector push button switch then the answer is correct. When however, the illuminated indicia bearing element does not correspond to the position of the illuminated selector switch the selected answer is not only shown to be the wrong answer but the correct answer is indicated. Therefore, the game is not only enjoyable but educational as well.
A timer may be provided on top of the game box to be actuated when each players turn starts. This timer then measures the amount of time each player has to answer the question or set of questions, which ever the case may be. The timer may be preset at a fixed time specified on each question card to give each player the same opportunity to answer the question as the other players. The timer may also be variable to increase or decrease the time the players have to answer the question or questions.
A game board is provided to allow each player to move a game piece from a start position to a finish position. This game board may have any suitable shape and it will be understood that the configuration of the game board shown herein is only by way of examples. The game board may include game command cards that will direct the player to move to a different space on the game board. In one arrangement of the game all the sets of selectors and indicators are energized at the same time. This will allow each of the other players, those not knowing the question being answered, to know if the active player or players have answered the questions correctly or not. While there are many different arrangements of play that can be used with the present invention, it will be understood that modification of those shown herein will not depart from the basic concepts of this invention.
For example, in one arrangement of the game of this invention the players throw dice to determine the order the players will act as card holders. After this order has been determined, the first card holder selects a card. The card holder then reads the card and gives the multiple choice answers. Each player listens to the given choices and decides what is the correct answer before he or she pushes the appropriate selector button on their panel. The card holder may, shortly after reading the question, set a timer to a time value as prescribed by information on the card being read. Each player registers their answer by actuating the desired selector switch in their groupe, before the end of the alloted time period. The person being the card holder then inserts the card and the correct answer or answers will be indicated on each panel by energization of one or more of the indicating lights in the set of indicators. Those players having the correct answer will know the answer is correct because the energized indicating light will be in alignment with the energized or illuminated push button.
If all the players get a correct answer, then each player will move their game piece on the game board the number of spaces as specified on the question card. Therefore, the point value for each question will be indicated on the card. However, if the card holder is the only player to get the correct answer, the card holder will move his or her game piece the number of spaces corresponding to the product of the card value times the number of players who have the incorrect answer plus one for himself. For example, if three players do not get the correct answer, the forth player, who is the card holder and obtains the correct answer will receive twenty points for a five point question. If on the other hand, the question card indicates the value of the question to be five points and there are four players, the following may occur. Two players may get the correct answer for the question, and only one player may get an incorrect answer. The card holder now only gets to move eight spaces, four spaces for his correct answer and four spaces for the one incorrect answer from the other player. The two players with correct answers can move only the prescribed number of spaces, i.e., only four spaces each. If, however, the card holder does not give the correct answer, he or she must move their game piece rearward four spaces, or what other value may be indicated on the card.
In one arrangement of the game of this invention, if the card holder, and every other player, gives an incorrect answer, the card holder will lose his or her turn as card holder. Also, if only one person obtains the correct answer, and he or she is not the card holder for that play, that person is entitled to a "Set Back" card. With this card that player can force any other player at any time to lose his or her turn as a card holder.
If any player, in the course of moving their game piece on the game board, lands on the space marked "Lucky Breaks in Life", he or she gets a chance to roll dice. The number on the dice must be greater than the number for the value of the question. If this is accomplished then the player can move his game piece corresponding to the number on the dice times the number on the question card.
Many objects, features and advantages of the game of this invention will be more fully realized and understood from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numerals throughout the various views of the drawings are intended to designate similar elements or components, and wherein: